My Weakness
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Goku is now in the afterlife, training to his heart's content. But he cannot focus, He thinks of the life he left behind, The woman he loved, The only person and subject that could bring him to his knees, His chichi.


**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I'm back with another one shot, I feel like this gonna be sad but sweet. Enjoy**

 **My weakness**

 **Goku Pov:** This was how it was meant to be now, me here getting stronger and stronger in the other world, I couldn't come back to earth, as much as I wanted to! The earth must be safe, one life for billions. I knew I was a target and so was my family and friends as long as there was breath in my body, here I was Training hard On Kind Kai's planet, It had been 3 Years since the battle with cell and it seemed like hours ago. Amazing how time flies when you're dead. As I trained on Kai's planet I felt myself not pushing hard enough, Like I know I can push myself harder, in fact 10 times harder but I wasn't. I think King Kai noticed this because he came over to talk to me

'Something troubling you Goku?' He asked

'How can you tell King kai?' he asked

'Your barley engaging into your training like you used to, it's been this way for quite some time.' He said as Goku sat down

'I don't know I just feel that way I guess'

'Something you wanna discuss?'

'Well…..I've been thinking about my family lately'

'Mmmm hmmmmm I'm sure, it has been a while, I know they miss you a lot, Gohan thinks of you everyday'

'And I think about him…..Its just…I've been thinking more about chichi' Goku said

'Your wife?'

'She's been on my mind a lot…..in fact she never leaves my mind! I worry if she's alright, Is she safe or is she sad or lost, It puts me off my training when I don't know what's happeneing to her. I can't focus!' Goku explained

'Careful Goku You make it sound like your wife is your weakness' King kai teased

'She is' Goku said as King Kai's face dropped

'Say that again'

'She's my only weakness'

'Finally! A weakness! I've been trying to find it for so long but I could never put my finger on it!' He cheered as Goku just had the same facial expression 'AHEM! Not the point I get that, So is your whole family your wekanees?'

'No. Just chichi, I don't worry about Gohan because I know he can take care of himself, He's strong and brave, And I know he would be taking care of his mother, Its just I miss her. I miss her smile, her hair, her laugh, And her cooking is incredible' He laughed as did king kai a little 'But most importantly, I miss her body pressed up to mine when we embrace, Her arms around my neck and mine to her cute slim waist and her sweet cherry lips….' Goku went into a daze until king kai snapped him out it

'Goku Snap out of it!'

'Ouch King kai what was that for?' Goku asked rubbing his head

'I can't understand what it must be like but I can clearly see you need to know how your wife is doing'

'Your right there' Goku said

'Hang on I'll see if I can help with something' King Kai said and ran off quick leaving Goku alone with his thoughts

'I miss you Chichi, I miss you and our son. But **you** haven't left my mind ever since I died, I don't know what you're up to right now but I want you to know that I miss you and I love you, I know I don't say it as often as I should but you are the important woman in my world and my life. You're so much more than everyone thinks you are, you're the most beautiful person inside and out. Your is not in the clothes you wear, or the figure that you carry, or the way you combs you dark silk raven hair. Your beauty is seen from your eyes, the place where love resides. Your beauty is not in a facial mole, but your true beauty is reflected in your soul. It is the caring that you lovingly give, the passion that you show. And the beauty of my wonderful wife with passing years only grows.' Goku sighed and looked up at the clouds, All the yellow ones reminded him of his flying nimbus, And the adventures he had with it, But the best memories was when he and chichi would fly across the sky in each other's arms looking over the cities, the oceans and the world. He missed the firey princess and would give anything to see her.

'GOKU!' King kai came running back and he wasn't alone

'Hello Goku'

'Baba?! What are you doing here?' Goku asked

'Well King kai told me you've been distracted lately so I thought I'd help' Baba explained

'How?'

'Simple, You can see your wife in my crustal ball'

Really?! Thanks Baba this is great!' Goku cheered

'Okay baba do you stuff' King kai ordered as Goku kneeled next to the ball

'Look into my crustal ball with you own eyes you will see it all, Oceans, sky and life you will see, Show us the presence Of one Son Chichi' Baba casted into the ball as it began to glow pure white and showed the picture of an open forest, A river bend. Goku recognised the river as it was right next to his home, flowing peacefully and calmy the crystal ball moved to the edge of the river bend and they saw a figure. And there she was. His Chichi Sitting by the river bend. Her hair was let loose for the day and she wasn't wering her normal trousers under her dress, she was too hot. She seemed to be picking some flowers, spring was there down on earth and there were always flowers to pick.

'She looks pretty when her hair is down like that' Baba said

'She's always pretty; I can't believe I can see her! She's as beautiful as the last time I saw her, 3 years later and she looks like she hasn't aged a day' Goku looked at his wife, her hair was indeed down and she was wearing a blue and purple sleeveless Cheongsam, Her legs were to be revealed on the slits on both sides of her dress and she wore small but cute pink pearl earrings. She had more curves but they were all sitting in the right places, her legs still looked toned as did her arms. She must have been training or something Goku though but that didn't matter, he could see her! She was right there; she looked up into the sky unaware she was being watched by her love.

'I can't help but feel she looks sad' King kai blurted as Baba hit him on the head

'Well that's normal if your husband is dead!' Baba yelled as Goku continued to watch his wife's moves. She picked up a dead dandelion flower and blew all the seeds away in the air and sighed, every time you blow on a dandelion you make a wish, only she knew her wish couldn't come true.

'If only' she sighed, the wind blew her hair to the side as she looked up into the sky wondering about her love

'I wonder what your doing up there, probably doing the one thing you love best, It must be so peaceful for you. If only I could see you win all the time. You have no idea how much I miss you Goku, we all do. Gohan blames himself for what happened but you and I both know he's not to blame. Everyone makes a choice. Yours was to sacrifice yourself. I should be angry but it make me love you even more, What you would do to protect the people of this world, Protecting our friends, our family, And me. But knowing what you did to save us doesn't help the fact that I miss you everyday, I can't think straight when your not here. You always know how to make everything okay again; That's by being yourself, being and idiot. But you're my idiot' By this point chichi let some tears fall down her cheeks and walked back to her empty house.

Gohan went off to train with Piccolo at capsule corp so she was on her own, She looked around the house and saw the picture frame on the shelf, It was a picture of Goku and Chichi sitting on the nimbus cloud. She smiled remembering that day, she looked at her husband's goofy smile in the picture and shed another tear, she missed that goofy smile, and that messy hair, his perfect toned body and his caring voice. Chichi couldn't focus when he wasn't around and it ripped her heart out a hundred times a day. She began to sing to herself crossing her arms

 _I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry_

Chichi began to move around the house cleaning a little and she looked over at the couch and a memory flashed in her mind. The time when her and Goku first got married and were playing a game of cards, when she won he tackled her on the couch as she squealed in laughter kissing him in defeat.

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

Chichi headed into their…..well her bedroom now to look at the bed and she gained another memory, It was when Her and Goku would talk for hours and hours in the late hours of the night about his day and she'd tell him, They were laughing and having playful disagreements and of course there was some kissing. She smiled at that memory.

 _When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She looked out the window outside and another memory appeared, Of when he kissed her as he left to fight Cell. He ran out the door and turned around to look at her one more time before disappearing into the sky, Chichi knew something would happen,

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

Chichi had never felt so alone in her life. Without Goku, she was scared. And unloved.

 _I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you_

She would give anything to at least hear his voice Chichi went to her closet and opened a box that had Goku's orange training uniform, she more made for him when he said he like the material,

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

She held his clothes In her arms and sat on the bed and smiled

 _When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Chichi placed them back in the box and walked out the bedroom and She walked into the kitchen to gain a very popular memory. She was cooking by the counter only to have Goku come up behind her and kissed her cheek and asked how long she was gonna be since he was hungry, She rolled her eyes and sat him down and served him plates and plates of food as he scoffed it all down making her laugh

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

She then went to Gohan's room and had another memory, It was when she was trying to get him to study but Goku was outside the window trying to get him to come outside, when he met his wife's gaze he lost focused and fell down and landed in the outdoor bath, Chichi and Gohan looked outside at him soaked and they couldn't stop laughing. Chichi laughs softly at that memory and walked out of his room, her face dropped at all these memories flooding in her mind, everywhere she looked there were happy memories of her and her sayien.

 _We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

Chichi ran outside to breathe for a minute and had another flashback, this time it was one of her favourite ones. It was her and Goku, The day before the cell games, they were having a sparing match and it seemed she had an upper hand, he may have had strength but she had speed. He was kicked to the floor and said she was gonna pay for that as she laughed and ran off into the trees and hid around all of them as he ried to find her, She looked over one side of the tree as he looked on the other side, he knew she was playing this game of hide and seek and he wasn't gonna lose to that, Chichi ran around all the trees and into the meadow field only to be tackled down by Goku laughing their heads off, Their laughter died down and Goku began to kiss her passionately, His hands caressed her thighs as she moaned his lips attacking her neck, Though he was in his super sayien form It didn't bother her, He was still her goku.

 _When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day_

Goku whispered he loved her and made love to her right there out in the open meadow, that memory made chichi's eyes flood with tears. He had no idea.

 _And make it okay  
I miss you_

Chichi lowered her head and covered her face as the tears flooded though her eyes, back in the oher dimension King Kai couldn't stop crying and kept asking baba for a tissue as she was blowing her nose too from crying, Goku couldn't help but….He was crying! King kai never seen his student cry before, This woman must truly be his weakness

'She really misses you Goku' Baba cried

'I miss her' Goku sadly replied looking to his wife who got herself back up and wiped her tears away and went to take the dry clothes down of the line

'HEY CHICHI!' Chichi heard a voice in the distance and saw a car driving up the hill; she gave a friendly smile and ran over

'Oh Papa, What are you doing here?' She asked hugging her father the ox king

'I came to visit my baby girl of course and to give her something special' The ox king said getting a big box out of his car

'Papa I told you I don't want a fuss, its no big deal' Chichi sighed

'Of course it is a big deal, it's my daughter's birthday and she deserves some pampering and being showered with gifts' the ox king smiled handing her the box

'It's Her Birthday?!' Goku panicked

'What does it Matter Goku your dead and we don't keep dates and times up here' King Kai said as Goku still felt guilty, he should be here for her birthday.

'Thank you papa, there was really no need' She smiled and opened up the box, It was a beautiful Black silk Cheongsam that had red tracings on the outlines and at the bottom of the dress were cherry blssom flowers, the dress was a sleeveless and reached the top of her knees. It came with a cherry blossom hair clip and red high heel sandals

'I hope you like it, It the newest edition'

'Oh Papa Its Beautiful thank you' Chichi smiled kissing her dad on the cheek

'And I've also made reservations at a new restaurant for you, me and Gohan, But we have to go now.' The Ox king smiled

'Oh well Gohan is at Capsule corp'

'Not to worry we'll go get him' the ox king smiled

'Just let me get changed' she smiled and ran into the house, She removed her dress and sat by her dresser to do her hair and make up, She wasn't much of a pritzy girl when it came to fashion or anything but it wasn't bad to do it once in a while. Goku, King Kai and Baba were still watching but King Kai and Baba averted their eyes since Chichi was in nothing but her undergarments

'Let me know when she's decent' Baba said

'I hope she stays that way' Goku smirked, He loved seeing his wife's toned body, her curves on her sexy hips, Muscle on her arms and legs she even had her own set of abs. She was an angel in disguise; Goku continued to stare as King Kia gave him a whack

'SHOW SOME RESPECT GOKU THAT'S YOUR WIFE!' He said

'Exactly my wife, I'm allowed to look at her if I want to'

'Yeah when she knows it, She doesn't know she's being spied on!' King Kai yelled

'Well don't worry she's getting dressed now' Goku said as they looked back into the ball, Goku thought the dress was perfect, The dress showed off all her curves and muscle and her hair was in a loose bun that showed traces of curls that flowed on both sides of her cheek. He placed the clip in her hair giving her hair some decoration and threw on some black liner, mascara, some light pink lush and a matching lipstick. She gave herself a twirl in the mirror and smirked

'If only Goku could see this' She smiled and walked out the room

'Oh I can Chichi, You look amazing' Goku said, that's when an idea Popped in his head!

'Hey baba! Can you do me a favour?' He asked as Baba listened closely

…..

'So Has Gohan given you anything?' The ox king asked while driving them both to capsule corp

'No he left quite early to train I don't think he's remembered, Doesn't surprise me, He's just like his father…..' Chichi sighed as the Ox king looked to his daughter

'I know you miss him honey, we all do' He said as she looked at him and smiled

'I know Thanks papa' She said as they arrived at capsule Corp

'Well Here we are' He said as they Bothe headed inside, Only to find the lights out, It was so dark

'Ummmmm hello?' The ox king called out

'Gohan? Bulma? Anyone?' Chichi called out, Suddenly the lights turned on

 **'SURPRISE!'** The whole room was filled with her friends! Bulma, Krillen, 18, Yamcha, Roshi even Vegeta but he didn't look pleased

'What's going on?' Chichi asked

'Don't tell Me you forgot your own Birthday Chichi' Bulma smiled hugginh her friend

'Well no I just…?'

'Wasn't expecting this, That's why its called a surprise mom' Gohan smiled

'You did this for me?' She asked

'Well I gotta give credit to Granpa for luring you here. He said he'd get you here'

'So there is no restaurant?'

'Nope its your surpirise party sweetie' The ox king said as chichi laughed

'Now come on Let's get this party started' The evening was a success there was plenty of food, dancing and some karaoke from a drunk Krillen.

'Remind me again why I married him' 18 joked as Bulma and chichi laughed

'Because you luv him. Not to mention having this beautiful little angel' Bulma said looking down at the little pink wrap that 18 was holding, The wrap revealed to Be krillen and 18's baby girl, Marron'

'Yeah I guess' 18 smiled

'Can I hold her?' Chichi asked

'Sure' 18 handed Marron to 18 who was a couple months old, she was so cute

'I think I just found Trunk's future bride' Bulma joked

'Don't count on it' 18 said

'She's beautiful, This takes me back to when Gohan was born, It seemed so long ago' She said looking to her 14 year old son busting some moves with Krillen making her laugh

'Well it wasn't long ago you were doing this' Bulma said as Chichi looked to her

'Where is he?' She asked

'Upstairs third room on your left' Bulma said as chichi gave Marron back to 18 and went up the stairs

Meanwhile King kai and Baba were still watching as Goku went off to do something

'Where is she going?' King kai asked

'I don't know' Babe replied as chichi walked into the room, it looked like a children's play room, she saw a familiar 4 year old lavender haired boy playing with his toys on the floor

'Hi trunks' Chichi smiled

'Hi miss Chichi' He replied in a cute toddler voice and then her sights turned to another little boy. A 3 year old boy with spikey black hair, dark eyes and cute and familiar facial expression

 **King kai planet**

'Hey does he…..' King Kai started

'Look like….' Baba's eyes widened

 **Party**

'Hi Goten' Chichi smiled

'Hi mama' He smiled jumping into her arms

 **King kai planet**

'MAMA?!' King Kai and Baba falling over anime style and getting up again

 **Party**

'Momma I made you a card' He said giving Chichi a home-made birthday card with a picture of her family

'Awwww Goten its wonderful, Is that me?' She asked pointing to a picture

'Yeah! And Me there, Gohan here, Granpda ox right there, Look see I fly on ninnburrr, Do you like it mama?' He asked excitedly as she laughed

'Nimbus sweetheart, and yes Goten. Its perfect' She smiled kissing his cheek and noticed another picture 'Who's that honey? In the clouds?' She asked

'That's daddy, Gohan said he's in the clouds so I put him there, he has hair like mine right?' Goten asked his mother as she felt her heart melt at her saon's thoughtful adding

'Yes honey, you and your daddy are very much alike, and I know he'd love you very much Always remember that' she kissed his cheek again and brought him and trunks downstairs

'Here Mom, I know this isn't much but Happy birthday' Gohan took Goten from his mom and gave her a small box

'Oh Gohan you shouldn't have bothered' She said

'Oh quit being so worried Chichi and open the present' Bulma said as chichi rolled her eyes and opened the gift, It was a silver moon necklace with matching silver earrings

'Oh Gohan their beautiful thank you' She smiled hugging her two boys

 **King kai planet**

'Goku has…..Another son?!' King kai said

'It seems that way, Should we tell him?' Baba asked

Well if he comes back anytime soon he'll find out himself' King kai answered

 **Back at the party**

'Well I better take this little guy back home, 3 years old and he shouldn't be up this late' The ox king said

'Thank you Papa, and thank you for this dress I love it' Chichi smiled and kissed her sleepy son on the forehead

'Night night mama'

'Night Night Goten, you be a good boy for grandpa okay? I'll see you tomorrow' Chichi smiled as The ox king took him, Chichi couldn't help but smile at her baby boy, After Goku died she began to feel nauseous and assumed it was the grief, but when she started getting stomach pains Gohan took her to the doctors only to find out she was pregnant. At first chichi was heartbroken, how could she bring this baby into the world without its father, But with Gohan by her side, She felt better but the doubt played in her mind, But once she felt the baby's first kick, She wasn't scared anymore. She and Goku made this creation together and she was overjoyed. And then his birth well despite painful it was happy. When she found out it was boy she was delighted, especially since he looked so much like Goku. With his hair and his smile. And the older he got the more it reminded her. Sometimes it would make her feel sad but there was more joy when she looked at her sweet little boy.

 **Kai's planet**

'I can't believe it, but do we tell Goku?' Baba asked as king Kai thought

'No, let it be a surprise for him, I'm making arrangements for him to return to earth in 4 years time. Let him find out himself' King kai said as Baba nodded, That's when Goku returned with an envelope in his hands

'Baba, I need you to take this to Chichi'

'Go I look like a mailman' She huffed

'Please Baba, This all I can do, I Need her to have this' Goku pleaded as she took the letter

'I'm only goin cause there's cake' She said and hovered away

'And get Back soon I want to see her reaction!' Goku said as she flew away 'So what did I miss?' Goku asked

'Ahh…ummm….Not much' King kai said as goku shrugged 'That was close' he thought

 **Party**

'Roshi I'm not wering this!' Chichi said holding up a red lace lingerie as Roshi's blood ran through his nose

'You can't just try it on for an old man' He winked 'It will make your boobies exquisite 'He said pressing his face between his hands as chichi growled

'Leave her alone creep' Vegeta said as Roshi backed off

'Thanks' she said

'It must be odd to be home with out that moron by your side' Vegeta smirked

'If you're referring to goku then yes it is, And you don't need to do the tough act with me I can tell you miss him' Chichi teased as Vegeta looked at her annoyed

'I do not miss that Fool you call a husband, He made his choice!'

'Your right there, But you still miss him'

'Hmph! Harpy!' He mumbled

Meanwhile Roshi sat outside talking to Krillen and Oolong as They saw Babe floating down from the sky, she said nothing and handed the letter to Krillen and flew away, Krillen looked at the envelope and It said 'To my chichi' And he got excited, he knew who it was from and ran to find chichi

…

Backat the kai's planet Baba returned to Goku and King kai as they looked into the ball again, Goku couldn't believe how much Gohan had grown. He was getting taller and stronger. He was so proud of him, and how he took care of chichi made him feel safe and aware she was being taken care of.

'Hey mom we're gonna have to leave soon' Gohan said as chichi looked at the time

'Hey your right, Let me just….'

'CHICHI!' Krillen came running over and fell at her feet as the m,usic stopped and everyone turned to the commotion

'Krillen what's wrong?' Chichi asked helping him up

'Nothing! I just need to talk to you outside' Krillen said as he lead her outside followed by gohan

'Well Krillen, what did you need to talk about?' she asked

'Well Babe stopped by erlier to give me this' Krillen said reveling the envelope

'What is that Krillen?' Gohan asked

'See for your self' Krillen gave the envelope to Chichi as she read the words 'To my chichi'

'Is this…from…..?' She choked up as Gohan's eyes widened

'I'll leave you to read it' Krillen said and went back inside

'Well come on mom open it!' Gohan said as Chichi was hesitant to open it

'I can't' she laughed to herself feeling stupid

'You want me to open it for you?' Gohan asked as she nodded, Gohan opened up the letter and yep it was defiantly his dad's handwriting

'Want me to read it?' Gohan asked as she put on a brave face

'No I better do, but stay' Chichi said as Gohan nodded and handed the letter back to her, Chichi recognised the handwriting as her husband's and cleared her throat to read out loud

 _Hello Chichi,_

 _First of all, Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I'm not there to hold you in my arms and tell you your still as beautiful as the day I first layed eyes on you, You and I have been through so much together and we've overcome every obstacle, even when Gohan entered our lives, He was this crazy funny little boy the perfect combination of you and me, My death was not his fault and he deserves to know that, I need him to know that everyone makes a choice, Sometime the wrong ones but for the right intentions, Tell my son I love him and miss him. But you my beautiful Chichi, Your something else entirely,_

 _I wanted to write you a love letter. I know it's a little silly but I thought I'd try anyway. It's just that I feel so much when I think of you that I try to put it in words, so that you know how I feel about you. I can't see you right now but I can picture how you are. I see your hair and the way it falls on your shoulders, the way you smile and how you look right before you laugh. I want to be next to you right now. I don't want you to hold anything back. I think about the time before you were a part of my life. I remember being aimlessly drifting from one place to another, for I was bereft a cause in my life. Along came you and from that day forth everything changed. You have given me so much that I can never pay you back and I know that I can only spend my lifetime loving you and make you feel safe and secure in my arms. I know that you are that once in a lifetime gift that is bestowed upon lucky ones from heaven above and you mean the world to me. I can feel you close to me even though you're far away. Please believe me when I say I love you. My life is beautiful because of you my love. You entered into my life as a candlelight in the dark. You showed me the meaning of love not with your words but with your care. I know your shy nature doesn't let you open up to me; but your eyes speak up the love you have for me. I send you much love and fondness to you with this letter. My adorable wife, how far can you go for me? I am keen to go far and beyond just to let you realize that you are the most excellent thing that has happened to me! Because you are my chichi. You're the one who makes me smile when I'm feeling down, the one who's there when I need you the most, the one I will never let go of, dead or alive. I can't begin to tell you how I'd feel if something were to happen to you, No matter who I face on the battlefield my mind is of you, whether you are safe and secure and all I want to do is hold you close to me and protect you. Sweetheart, my love for you is deeper than the deepest ocean, extensive than the skies and brighter than the brightest star that shines all night. I miss you so much, you and Gohan are my life and I thank my lucky starts you came into my life the day I proposed. Even though I did think Marriage used to be food, my point is, is that I love my family and family is my life and world. You have no idea how much I want to be around you and hold and embrace you and kiss you to my heart's content, Have a wonderful day My loving wife , you raise my soul every time I think of you. You are my sunrise and the shining star! My Love, My all, My weakness._

 _You're Goku_

Chichi cried tears of pure happiness as she read this letter, He was with her always. And it made her feel safe. Gohan hugged his mother tight and they both looked up into the sky, Chichi blew a kiss into the sky and it was seen in the crystal ball, Goku smiled and pretnedd to grab it and smile lovingly at his family

'I can't take this you have a tissue?!' King Kai said crying his eyes out as Goku kept looking at his family

'You think he's watching us mom?' Gohan asked

'yes Honey, He's always there, even when we can't see him' Chichi smiled and unaware she was looking straight at the crystal ball looking at him and smiled 'I love you son Goku' She winked as he smiled

'My Weakness' Goku whispered

 **END**

 **What did you think? Please review**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
